Ponyboy Can Sing!
by Kateashling
Summary: Well, first story. Ponyboy is caught singing, and Soda, everyone's favorite horrible karaoke goer, comes up with a plan including his brothers voice. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1: Karaoke

This is my first fanfiction. Obviously. If there's anyone out there who's reading this, PLEASE let me know what you think. If I should continue or whatever. This story is FLUFFY. If that's not your deal, see ya. Bye. You can probably guess from the title what it will be about. My chapters will probably be short, since this is my first time doing this. Oh, and if you're wondering _where_ in the Outsiders (book, by S.E. Hinton) timeline this took place, I'm going to say before the events in the book. I don't own this book, nor these characters.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Ponyboy's POV:**

Darry and Soda were out. They _always_ have some sort of agenda going on, it feels like, but me? Well, I'm always just doing my own thing. I remember, it was 7:30 ish in the afternoon. Uh, probably. Darry had a long shift because he had to make up time for our bill payments coming up, and Soda was going out with Steve to karaoke.

Yeah. _Karaoke._ Steve, _understandably,_ hates it. He really only goes for the sake of Sodapop, who adores going. Soda may be the best person I've ever met, but he's, truthfully, a pretty horrible singer. Trust me, I'd know. I've had to put up with his awful, off-key shower singing everyday for as long as I can remember. Poor Steve.

But anyway, I cherish the time I spend alone. I'm kind of an introvert anyway and I really like to read without being interrupted. Besides, my brothers can be total hoverors. Daddy's always nagging on me for something. Especially homework. And Soda? Well, he seems to feel like I'm upset all the time. He asks if "I'm okay" or if I want to go with him and Steve over to the DX. I normally do take up his offer and go, but it only gives Steve another reason to complain. Two-Bit's funny, but he can strain my nerves. I wouldn't mind Johnny, but Johnny's always following Dallas around, and there are loads of times where I can't put up with Dallas.

Sure, it's nice to be alone.

AND I get the radio ALL to myself.

I sighed happily, momentarily tearing my eyes from my book to get up from the couch. I switched on the radio to see if there was anything good on and plopped back to my seat. I recognized the tune. I probably heard it in Two-Bit's car one morning, I guess. I don't really listen to TOO much music, but somehow, I could remember the catchy lyrics to this song.

I started to sing along slightly, under my breath. At least 60% of the Gang would've socked me for singing, but there was no way for me to bother anyone else now.

 _Man, this is a good song._

My feet started to tap with the beat and I let my voice grow a little bit louder. Why not? It's just me after all.

 **Steve's POV:**

I was kicking the back of Soda's chair, trying to distance myself from the extremely average singing going on around me. I didn't want to explode. If there was a list of things I hated, Kaereoke would definitely be on that list, not as high as Ponyboy or Socs, but pretty darn close.

Sodapop, however, was having the time of his life.

He turned his head away from the singers to look at me. "Having fun Steve?" Soda was giving me a hopeful grin. I wanted to lie to him, sure, but I couldn't. It's tough to lie to Soda.

"Not really," I replied bitterly, still kicking his chair, "How long until we're leaving?"

"Uhhhhh..." Soda reeled his head around the room searching for a clock while I absentmindedly gazed at a the girls who had FINALLY finished their singing. I should have asked one out. They weren't too Socy.

Soda yelped, making me forget the girls, and aim my gaze towards him instead. He spoke. "Wow! It's 8:00? Aw," he groaned, "I told Pony I'd be back BY 8:00. He might be upset." Soda looked really angry with himself and started getting up to go.

It astonished me how much Sodapop fawns over his little brother. Truthfully, the kid's pretty annoying, and if we were ANYWHERE else, I would've tried to convince Soda to stay a little longer to mess with Pony.

I got up too. "Alright. See ya then..." Maybe I could draw out our hang out time. "unless...you wanna swing by somewhere else?" I honestly wouldn't mind spending an hour or two more with Soda if his singing wasn't involved.

But he shook his head. "Sorry, Steve. I really oughta head back. See you around!" He jogged off to the door and left, waving while he rushed out.

 _Worth a shot. Too bad. I should count my blessings, though. Now I get to leave this stupid place._

I jumped out of my seat too and headed outside.

 _No more karaoke for me._

Well? What are the thoughts? I'll put more chapters up soon (hopefully), haha!

Kate (SeaLass7)


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery and Determination

Hey, potential readers! I know. Chances are if you are reading this, you deserve an explanation on what took so long. So, here it is: I just got discouraged and busy. Yeah, great reason. I thought that no one could possibly like what I had written, so I stopped. But truthfully, I really didn't have the time to write anyway with school being so…well, schoolish. But, good news, summer's literally less than a week away and hopefully I can write more often (and better). If you actually stuck around waiting for me, I want to apologize, and also promise that I will finish this story. Swear. No matter how long it takes. And also, please please please type reviews. It helps me know how much people want to read this, and therefore it determines how fast these chapters will keep popping up. Oh, and I'd love criticism, just don't be too harsh. Alright, enough stalling, here we go.

 **Chapter 2: Discovery**

 **Sodapop's POV:**

I'm not sure whether I felt more guilty about dragging Steve somewhere he obviously really didn't want to go and then ditching him, or crossing my heart that I would be back at a for-certain time and then leave Ponyboy by himself for who knows how long. Some brother I am. I would have started running back home if I was athletic as Darry or Pony. I can't hold a candle to their talent. Darry gives a thousand percent in everything he works on and could have been some big-time football star. And Pony? Jeez, Ponyboy is some kid genius with ideas and dreams that could make him famous one day.

Then there's me. The only thing I'm good at is fixing cars and being around for the guys I care about. And I'm even failing at half of that. It's no wonder I dropped out. Darry wasn't too happy about it, but he let me do it. Maybe he agreed that I would be better off not even trying to make something bigger of myself. And I kind of agree. I'm happy working under a car with my best friend handing me the wrench. I'm happy with that.

I picked up my walking pace as I turned the corner onto the street I'd probably find a particular shy fourteen-year-old reading some book. _Maybe he won't notice I'm late?_ Not likely. He could be absent-minded sometimes, but when it came to us, he's sharp as a whistle. _Or care?_ That was more likely. It's a hit or miss on how he reacts to things.

Finally, I saw our house. Darry's car wasn't in the driveway. For a minute I forgot that he was working so late tonight. He practically sells his soul to the devil for Pony and me. I headed over to the front door, but before barging in like normal, I paused. Someone was blasting music. _Pony._ I shook my head, smirking, and opened the door.

I was not ready for what I walked into.

 **Ponyboy's POV:**

I pressed rewind on the radio again. I have no idea on how many times I had replayed this song, but it was enough times to be able to memorize around two thirds of it. I had been having a blast reenacting the chorus over and over and over. I had decided that it was my favorite part, and I was completely willing to patiently sit through the intro just so I could go all-out when the beat started. I was ready. _And here it is!_

I burst out of the kitchen dramatically in sync with every beat in the song, pretending I was a cowboy in one of my movies or something. I took a huge gulp of air. "WELL, MAYBE I WAS FINE WITHOUT YOU!" I was singing at the top of my lungs. My fist flew into the air at nothing as I rushed to the other side of the room. "MAYBE I DON'T NEED THIS!" Suddenly I was on top of the couch and jumping off. "MA-"

I stopped suddenly. There, standing in the doorway, watching me in disbelief and awe, was none other than Sodapop.

 _Crap._

 **Sodapop's POV:**

The movie star performance I had waltzed right into ceased as the mysterious performer in my middle room was revealed to be my kid brother blushing and gazing at the floor as the music continued to rage on without his voice along with it. Who could've thought it?! Ponyboy can sing!

I laughed, still surprised at actually seeing my shy brother _jump_ off the _couch_. The _couch_. Poor Pony looked like he was ready to accept death right then and there, so I tried remain as calm as possible. "I had no idea you could sing, bud."

"I can't," he stuttered back, "I was just fooling around…"

"What are you blabbering, Pone? That was fantastic!" I giggled. "You'd give Elvis a run for his money." Pony glared at me for still going on about it and started to our bedroom to escape.

"Hey!" Don't you dare." Ponyboy groaned, but I continued, "With pipes like those you should show em' off may-"

"No."

He didn't even let me finish my sentence! "Wha-buh-why?" It didn't make any sense to me that Ponyboy would keep a voice like that to himself. If it had been me I would have told the whole world. I must have looked really confused because Pony opened his mouth to answer. Unfortunately, before he could, Darry opened the door and walked in, utterly exhausted.

I still wanted to grill Ponyboy on his reasoning, but Darry, at the moment, had to be my first order of business. I hate how hard he pushes himself. "Long day, Dare?" He didn't answer right away. He just plopped down into his chair, so I walked behind him to start loosening his muscles from him carrying wood or whatever around all day.

Darry relaxed as I started and sighed a bit before answering. "Yeah, Pepsi. Real long. I'm not sure if you noticed, but the boss kept us overtime."

I didn't get what he meant at first, but then Pony giggled and I knew that meant Dare had been getting sassy with me. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask for sarcasm." Pony kept on smiling like a goof and I locked eyes with him. Then I got an idea. "Hey…Darry? Maybe there's a way to help pay the bills easier."

I could sense Darry smiling even though I couldn't see his face. He likes to humor me. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Ponyboy could win some karaoke competitions or something."

Pony might as well have been stabbed in the gut with the reaction he gave. "Wha?! NO. I-I'm not. I can't even…"

I kept going. "He's real good, Darry. He could be a real singer!" Ponyboy kept angrily shaking his head, but it didn't look like he could find a way to interrupt and explain himself. His arms were crossed, eyes blazing, waiting for an opening to get a word in. _He'll thank me later._ To avoid that glare of his, I focused on massaging Darry's shoulders.

Speaking of Darry, he chuckled and turned his head to Pony. "So, you cam sing?"

Pony looked relieved at having a chance to say something. "N-"

"YES," I interjected, "He's awesome, Darry! You wouldn't believe!

Ponyboy honestly seemed ready to throw a punch at me. "Soda! I can't sing at karaeoke! Are you serious?! There's so many people, how could I?!"

I hadn't really thought of that. "Aw, Pone. There's nothing to it!" I stepped away from Darry to try and calm Pony down by putting my arm on his shoulder. "It's real easy. You barely even notice the crowd." He looked skeptical. "Promise!"

"Just liked you promised you'd be home at eight?" he sassed. _Ugh. He noticed._ And of course he'd be weary of singing on stage. He's Ponyboy.

Darry spoke up, "alright, guys, alright. Calm down." That made me feel kind of bad. I didn't want to strain Darry with our petty argument.

Pony and I answered in unision. "Sorry, Darry." And we were.

I didn't continue with the topic that night after that, but I wasn't willing to let this go. Pony had serious talent, and he was getting on that stage one way or another. I knew the perfect person to help me out.

And there we are! I hope that works for a bit guys.

Kate (Oh, yeah. I changed my name. Surprise.)


End file.
